User talk:Pinguey
Prank Sorry, it was just a joke. Tell me if you want me to remove that. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 20:22, 6 August 2008 (UTC) DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 20:22, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! Exactly how much do you like Spongebob Squarepants?--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:07, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :A lot, but not as much as Mythbusters. Mythbusters and Spongebob FTEW. (For the epic win) Pinguey 17:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) DO NOT!! Do not say stuff like "Begging for adminship ''never helps". I begged(more like nagged) and got adminship!! It helps! Sockpuppets do what you want! --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 22:00, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, on the wiki I come from (Homestar Runner Wiki) it doesn't :p Pinguey 22:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Not begging That's asking exasperated. If I was begging, I'd be going and going and going. Super24daisy is begging, see his request. Happyface nagged. (like he normally does.) But your right. BEGGING NEVER HELPS! It makes you look bad.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :See, Happy Face? True. [[User:Pinguey|Pinguey] 22:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I suppose your right. Beg for mercy you become a coward. Welcome death-you die a hero. --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 22:27, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :... Say what? Pinguey 22:28, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Encoruagement Yea you should go back in karate(I'm in taekwondo though..). You can go into taekwondo too! Really knowing a martial art is great! --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 22:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :I will then! Pinguey 22:43, 1 September 2008 (UTC) don't talk over my page I hate that.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Joined How do you know?... [[User:Dancing Penguin|DancingPenguin](Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 01:13, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :I just know it. But not this wiki, Club Penguin. Pinguey 01:16, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Sup Sup Was not spamming, just saying hello *~* Piebob2323 was here*~* You get the Sk8rbluscat award I've seen you I see you so many times on CP.Go to Chinook Attic. I'll be there. ;) --Freeloh 00:09, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Say whaaat? Pinguey 01:01, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Why u got an award Here's why you got the Sk8rbluscat award... 1st I didn't want you to complain about not having 1. You are a cool penguin, even though I have NEVER met you. 3. I just wanted to be nice.--Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 01:33, 9 September 2008 (UTC) You could put it in gallery YOU CAN PUT AWARDS IN THE IMAGE GALLERY. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 23:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I helped you. :P --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 23:51, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Dock? Alpine Dock? --Freeloh 01:47, 10 September 2008 (UTC) YUKON DOJO!!!!!! I WANNA MEET YOU YUKON DOJO!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 01:48, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't meet ya, I was sleepin'. What's your GMT offset? I am in Eastern Time, US and Canada. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 11:11, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Ok Ok --Agent 47 (talk| ) 17:36, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the award! Here's mine. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 19:31, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote For/Against/Neutral for me? Vote here! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 19:53, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I will meet you as SOON as my computer stops freezin' up! STILL LOADING!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Do you want to meet me on CP? If you want to meet me, go to Half Pipe at the Dojo. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ''']] TALK 2 ME! 20:57, 24 September 2008 (UTC) lOOK YOU HAVE BAD SPELLING! -- Happyface 19:55, 27 September 2008 (UTC) And who gives??? Grammer Grammer. SAME THING!!! -- Happyface 19:58, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Risk You said on the Risk Wiki (http://risk.wikia.com) that you hate risk. I don't see the point of it, either, but I still tag along with it. - 121penguin99 11:31, 30 September 2008 (UTC) See me on the Risk Wiki that I created!